Natsu Dragneel: the Hybrid Flame Dragon God
by Wolf Strife
Summary: What if God Serena had stumbled upon a young Natsu Dragneel before he joined Fairy Tail? What if he decided to took Natsu on as his Apprentice? Naza shipping. Somewhat A.U. will follow Canon for the most part. Warning: O.O.C for some characters. genres and rating may change.
Natsu Dragneel: The Hybrid Flame Dragon God

A/N: This is my Fanfiction about what if God Serena had come across Natsu Dragneel on July 7th, 777 and decided to take him on as an apprentice before Natsu joins Fairy Tail. Natsu will still be raised by Igneel, as well as Atlas Flames, and he will have knowledge of Zeref being his brother as well as a few other details. On a side note, my other story, Family Lineage is on temporary hiatus. Characters will appear O.O.C at times, so be aware if they are. Also, I want to address that Natsu will be as close to his character as possible, though is a bit more calm and serious about things. Natsu will still be a First Generation Dragon Slayer; though will possess eight different Dragon Slayer Magics that are only related to Fire Dragons in some shape or form. Though he will have at least two mastered by the time he meets Lucy and won't be too overpowered. He will learn and master the others throughout the story slowly. This will be a Naza Story. One last thing, I will reveal most of Natsu's Training through flashbacks throughout the story, but don't expect them to pop up in every chapter. So without further ado, let's get this story started.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail rightfully belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Prologue: The God, the Apprentice, and Fairy Tail

July 7th, Year 777,

Somewhere in the forest outside of Magnolia, Fiore

The Man known as God Serena, The Hybrid Theory Dragon Slayer, Strongest of the Ten Wizard Saints and the Four Gods of Ishgar, had stumbled upon an amusing and surprising sight today as he wandered the forest outside of Magnolia. What had caught his attention, you may ask? Why it would be the young pink-haired boy, who had been attacking him for the past ten minutes. Normally, he would of ignored the boy and be on his way, but the boy had been using Dragon Slayer Magic. Serena smiled amusedly as he blocked and easily dodged the boy's attacks. The reason why the boy attacked him was because the boy had seen him use his Purgatory Dragon's Blazing Hell on a Wyvern that he killed easily. Serena pushed the boy back and smiled calmly at him.

"Tell me boy," God Serena asked with a calm, yet arrogant smile. "Who are you and where did you learn your Dragon Slayer Magic?" The boy stared right back and grinned confidently at the Wizard Saint.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel!" The boy proclaimed as he slammed his fist into his palm. "I was raised be the Fire Dragons Igneel and Atlas Flames!" Serena's eyes widened as he listed to the small boy and smirked.

'This boy has been raised by two dragons.' God Serena thought to himself as his smirk widened further on his face. 'This changes everything. I was really starting to get bored with Ishgar. This boy will prove to make things amusing around here.' He looked at the boy with interest. "Say Boy, I have proposition for you." He spoke getting the boys full attention as Natsu narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'm listening." The boy spoke with a curious tone of voice. God Serena was smiling now.

"How would you like to become my Apprentice?" God Serena asked Natsu, who looked at him confused. "Think about it. You will become exceedingly stronger. Like you, I'm also a dragon Slayer. This will also be very beneficial to you in your search for the two Dragons that raised you, since they are not around. Hell, I'll even teach you how to use my Purgatory Dragon Slayer magic since it's also a fire element."

"I don't know." Natsu said in an unsure voice. "What's in it for you?" Serena only smiled.

"What's in it for me you ask?" Serena looked at the boy amusedly. "What I want is a true challenge! I am the strongest wizard on the whole Continent. I am God Serena! The Man who knows eight different Dragon Slayer Magics! The strongest member of the Ten Wizard Saints and the Four Gods of Ishgar! It is quite boring without having someone who can face me on equal standings. I want to feel alive. I want to know what it's like to be pushed back into a corner by my adversary. I want to feel the pressure to know what it's like that I might just lose a fight. I want to know what it's like to have an equal. I see all that potential in you and so much more! Natsu Dragneel, son of the Fire Dragon King Igneel and Nephew of Atlas Flames, with my training, you will become the strongest of all Dragon Slayers, with the exception of me of course! So what do you say?" Natsu stood there for a minute before giving God Serena a toothy smile.

"You got yourself a deal Serena-nii!" Natsu said with excitement and enthusiasm. "Not only will I become your equal and rival, but I will also surpass you and find my dad and Uncle!" The two grinned at each other before turning towards the sound of footsteps approaching them. God Serena eyes widened in more amusement and curiosity when he recognized the person approaching them as he addressed said Person.

"What Do I owe the visit Makarov?" God Serena addressed his fellow Wizard Saint.

"I see that you have finally decided to take on an apprentice Serena." Makarov spoke with a smile. "I came to extend an offering here to this young lad here after witnessing your little skirmish." Serena raised an eyebrow.

"You wish to induct him into your Guild?" Serena spoke with mild curiosity.

"Who are you old man," Natsu spoke up addressing himself. "And what's this guild you speak of?" Makarov looked at the boy, studying him.

"The guild I speak of is known as Fairy Tail." Makarov explained to the boy. "It's a place for Wizards to take on jobs, to take opportunities to get stronger, and establish themselves as successful wizards in this world of ours. It is also a place to call home." This had perked the boy's interest.

"Alright Gramps, I'll join your Guild." Natsu said with the same toothy grin, making Makarov smile get wider. God Serena also smiled at this.

"Then it's settled." God Serena said with a smile. "I will take Natsu as my apprentice and at least get him up to par with the Ten Wizard Saints and in three years, He will join Fairy Tail. Because today is the day we witness the birth of Natsu Dragneel, the Nidaime no Haiburiddo Riron (the Second Hybrid Theory), the Haiburiddo Kaen Ryujin (the Hybrid Dragon God). The three wizards went their separate ways, knowing little what the future has in store for Natsu Dragneel.

To be continued…

A.N: This story will contain some AU elements here and there. It's been awhile since I wrote a Fanfiction for Fairy Tail and I am rusty. I hope you enjoy this and please review.


End file.
